


Gravity's Got Nothing on You - tłumaczenie

by marehullam



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Humor, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7955560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marehullam/pseuds/marehullam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Trzy tygodnie. mówi Derek.<br/>- Wciąż nie chcę. odpowiada Stiles.<br/>- Zapłacę ci. - mówi Derek, i to...to zainteresowało Stilesa. Sprzedawanie antyków może i było świetną pracą, ale nie była wysoko zarobkowa i pół czesnego Stilesa, pochodzi z pomocy finansowej, więc..<br/>- O ilu - pyta Stiles, - tutaj mówimy? Ponieważ znam twoją rodziną, koleś. I będzie to trochę niezręczne.<br/>- Moja rodzina uważa że jesteś pewnego rodzaju pieprzonym darem dla świata-  wykipiał Derek, tak jakby był zazdrosny -prawdopodobnie będą na mnie wkurzeni gdy zerwiemy, wiec nie martw się o to. Dam ci pięć stów.<br/>- Tysiąc - odpowiada Stiles, ponieważ pieprzyć moralność. Rodzina Hale również jest obciążona. Derek sobie poradzi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity's Got Nothing on You - tłumaczenie

**Author's Note:**

> No hej misie! To co startujemy? Mam nadzieję że ten ff przypadnie Wam do gustu, fabuła jest bardzo ciekawa o czym zaraz się przekonacie. :D Za wszelkie błędy bardzo przepraszam i chciałabym zaznaczyć że po raz pierwszy tłumaczę jakiś tekst więc bądźcie trochę wyrozumiali ;) 
> 
> Tak więc miłego czytania misiaczki i powodzenia jutro w szkole czy gdzie się tam jutro wybieracie! xx

_______________________________________

Stiles nie wiedział jak się czuć jeśli chodzi o niespodzianki. Z jednej strony, pomysł o czymś nowym i ekscytującym w pewnym rodzaju był kuszący. Z drugiej, wszystkie niespodzianki które Stiles doświadczył w swoim dwódziesto-trzy letnim istnieniu były zdecydowanie... beznadziejne.

Tak jak w trzeciej klasie, gdy na jego imprezę rodzice zamówili mu clowna.

Yeah, nie była to dobra niespodzianka. Właściwie była ona przerażająca.

Albo w siódmej klasie, kiedy jego tata przyszedł do domu wcześniej i,niespodzianka, wpakowali się do jego pokoju potrzebując trochę (i bardzo zdrowej) miłości własnej.

Nie była to dobra niespodzianka ani trochę. Była bardziej przerażająco-żenująca. Rodzaj zaskoczenia, że ktoś chce cię nastraszyć późno w nocy, kiedy ty próbujesz spać.

Albo w klasie dziesiątej, kiedy Scott, został ugryziony przez pieprzonego wilkołaka. To był rzeczywiście kontrakt dwa w jednym. Ponieważ, niespodzianka, wilkołaki istnieją, i niespodzianka, twój najlepszy przyjaciel jest jednym z nich.

Albo może to było trzy w jednym, ponieważ nie tylko wilkołaki istnieją, ale okazało się że w Beacon Hills mieli pokaźną populację. Inaczej znani jako wataha Halea.

Faktycznie zabawne.

Nieważne, niespodzianki.

Stiles jest...zaskoczony. To był inny rodzaj niespodzianki do których był przyzwyczajony. Zazwyczaj, przynajmniej wiedział jak reagować na niespodzianki. Wiesz, chodzi o krzyk czy płacz, albo masturbowanie się, podczas gdy jego tata patrzy na niego zza drzwi jego sypialni, zamrożony w miejscu, albo po prostu dowiedzenie się że jego najlepszy przyjaciel przemienia się czasami w futrzaka.

Ale tym razem Stiles jest trochę...zażenowany? Zażenowany i zaskoczony? Bardzo zaskoczony? Oniemiały? On naprawdę uważa że nie ma słowa które dokładnie opisuje jego myśli w tej chwili, ponieważ Darek Hale stoi przed nim, w Alf Antiques*, miejscu pracy Stilesa, ze spojrzeniem na twarzy dzięki któremu Stiles wie, że jego życzeniem byłoby być gdziekolwiek indziej niż jest teraz.

\- Um - mówi Stiles. - Co?

\- Oh daj spokój. - Derek stanął przy ladzie, łapiąc się za włosy - Stiles, słyszałeś.

\- Yeah, słyszałem, ale nie...rozumiem cię? - Stiles powinien być przyzwyczajony do tego, ponieważ Derek jest... Derek jest niepowtarzalny. Oprócz tych wszystkich wilkołaczych rzeczy, nie wydawał się odziedziczyć słynnej osobowości Haleów - towarzyskości, trochę mściwości, sarkastyczności, ale ogólnie byli przyjemni. Ale Derek jest... bałwanem. Dupkiem. Czasami jest wręcz przerażający.

Lubi także za bardzo skórzane rzeczy.

Jedynym powodem dla którego się znają - on naprawdę nie może powiedzieć że są przyjaciółmi, ale, znowu, znają się zbyt dobrze, aby być tylko znajomymi - ponieważ kiedy Scott został ugryziony, Derek był jedynym który porwał go po szkole następnego dnia, zatrzasnął go w jeepie Stilesa, i domagał się aby wiedzieć kim był jego alfa.

Więc... yeah. Stiles znał tego gościa od siedmiu lat, i nie do końca wiedział co się teraz dzieje? Ponieważ dwadzieścia sekund temu, Derek wbiegł przez frontowe drzwi i krzyknął jakieś zniekształcone słowa do niego, a teraz patrzył na niego wyczekująco.

\- Potrzebuję cię, - mówi wolno i kpiąco Derek, a jego słowom towarzyszą przesadne gestykulację rękoma, co jest niegrzeczne, ponieważ Stiles jest prawie pewien że prosi on o przysługę. - abyś się ze mną umawiał.

\- Uhh, nie? - odpowiada, patrząc gdzieś na...coś. Może czegoś szukał. Prawdopodobnie świadka. Wie że prosi o wiele, ponieważ Alf Antiques ma średnio trzech klientów na dzień.

\- Do kurwy nędzy, Stiles, nie na prawdę. - Derek pociera dłońmi oczy. - Po prostu...Laura przyjeżdża mnie odwiedzić.

\- Oh. - Stiles ożywia się na to. Lubi Laurę. Możliwe, że bardziej niż Dereka. - Kiedy? Dlaczego?

\- Nie powiedziała mi dlaczego. - kipi Derek.

\- A-huh - Stiles spogląda w dół, gdzie wcześniej były ręce Dereka). Mruga gdy widzi wgniecenia których wcześniej tam nie było, przebiega dłonią po drewnie, i...yup. - Wgniotłeś ladę.

\- Ja-to nie jest teraz ważne, Stiles.

\- Cholera, to jest ważne, skurwielu. - Stiles wskazuje na ślady. - To, to tutaj? To jest pieprzona mahoń. Nie jakaś tam pieprzona mahoń, dupku. Ten salon zrobiony z mahoniu ma tysiąc lat.

\- Stiles nie możemy po prostu... po prostu wrócić do tematu? - skomle Derek, opiera łokcie na blacie i ukrywa twarz w dłoniach.

Oh, Stiles nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał skomlącego Dereka. To sprawiło że czuł się dziwnie...dobrze.

... co, naprawdę, mówi dużo o Stilesie jako o osobie, prawda?

\- Kontynuuj. - mówi Stiles, starając się ukryć swoją nagłą radość.

\- Wiesz jaka jest Laura. - mówi Derek.

Stiles wie jaka jest Laura. Głównie dlatego, że Laura wie co by się stało jeśli Stiles byłby 31-letnim wilkołakiem dupkiem, który okazałby się być prawnikiem prawa cywilnego.

... co on mówi jest potwierdzeniem na to że myślą podobnie. Czasami.

\- Tak. - mówi Stiles.

\- Raz miała pomysł aby tutaj zostać. - Derek już na niego nie patrzy. Zamiast tego przygląda się nic nie znaczącej ceramicznej figurce, którą Stiles trzyma przy kasie. Ponieważ Alf Antique wygląda jakby ktoś wszędzie zwymiotował kiczem, dlatego ma wyjątkowe miejsce dla ceramicznych figurek.

\- Oh Boże, czy możemy już przejść do tego ważnego punktu? - Stiles życzy sobie aby Scott tutaj był. Wyłby ze śmiechu. Stiles już robi to wewnętrznie, ponieważ, po pierwsze, on nie jest miłym facetem, a po drugie, to jest śmieszne.

\- Mogłem powiedzieć Laurze że... chodzę na randki. - Derek krzywi się gdy mówi to słowo, tak samo jak Stiles krzywi się gdy ktoś używa słów wilgotne lub ciąg lub clown w zdaniu. Może te dwie rzeczy nie są porównywalne. Derek nie jest dobry w randkowaniu od kiedy Kate Argent uwiodła go i podpaliła dom Haleów, Stiles czuje wewnętrznie dyskomfort słysząc te słowa. - Ona chce go poznać.

\- Więc...- Stiles mruży oczy, próbując połączyć wszystko w całość. To rzecz którą musisz zrobić gdy rozmawiasz z Derekiem. Ma on tendencję do opuszczania dużej ilości gówna - dużej ilości ważnego gówna - kiedy mówi. - Więc potrzebujesz kogoś kto ... będzie się z tobą umawiał. I to mam być ja ponieważ...?

\- Ponieważ nie znam nikogo innego aby o coś takiego prosić? - odburknął Derek. - Ponieważ jesteś jedyną osobą która o nas wie. - Derekowi zajmuje chwilę aby rozejrzeć się konspiracyjnie, po czym kontynuuje. - Ona wyczuję to jeśli skłamię, Stiles, I jeśli dowie się że kłamie, powie o tym wszystkim. I zacznie zadawać pytania, i...kurwa, prawie skończyłem swój stopień, nie potrzebuję czuć jej oddechu na moim karku, wiesz?

\- Więc, czemu twój najlepszy brat-przyjaciel tego nie zrobi? - pyta Stiles. Kiedy Derek patrzy na niego niezrozumiale, Stiles wzycha. - Scott idioto. Scott wie?

\- Scott ma dziewczynę. - mówi Derek, jego twarz jest ściągnięta jak zawsze kiedy jakieś zdanie związane z Argentami wyjdzie. Albo może uważa że Stiles jest debilem. Często to robi. Skurwiel. - I Scott jest dla mnie jak brat.

Stiles chyba powinien się obrazić, skoro Derek sugeruje że Stiles nie jest dla niego jak brat, mimo tego że Stiles zna go tak długo jak Scott.

\- Nie chce. - mówi Stiles

\- Oh, daj spokój. - Derek ponownie chwyta się za włosy ze zbolałym wyrazem na twarzy. - To tylko..tylko przez kilka tygodni. Dopóki Laura nie wyjedzie. Ona już myśli że umawiamy się od dwóch miesięcy, więc jeśli zerwiemy przed tym jak wyjedzie, będzie w porządku.

\- Wciąż nie chcę, kolego. - Stiles wzrusza ramionami, wybierając ignorowanie tego że Derek kłamał swojej siostrze od dwóch miesięcy. - Mam na myśli, uważam że nie mógłbym. Nie pamiętasz, - Stiles dotknął swojej klatki piersiowej palcem - rzeczy z wykrywaniem kłamstw?

\- Nie będziemy kłamać, my po prostu... - Derek wyglądał jakby szukał odpowiedzi w talerzach które Stiles zawiesił na krokwi parę miesięcy temu. On po prostu wybrał te które są najdziwniejsze, oczywiście. Alf pozwala mu na te gówna - dekorację, zainstalowanie wi-fi, wykorzystywanie całej swojej zmiany do pisania pracy magisterskiej - i Stiles kocha go za to. - My po prostu miniemy się z prawdą.

\- Huh, - mówi Stiles.

\- Trzy tygodnie - mówi Derek.

\- Wciąż nie chcę. - odpowiada Stiles.

\- Zapłacę ci. - mówi Derek, i to...to zainteresowało Stilesa. Sprzedawanie antyków może i było świetną pracą, ale nie była wysoko zarobkowa i pół czesnego Stilesa, pochodzi z pomocy finansowej, więc..

\- O ilu -pyta Stiles, - tutaj mówimy? Ponieważ znam twoją rodziną, koleś. I będzie to trochę niezręczne.

\- Moja rodzina uważa że jesteś pewnego rodzaju pieprzonym darem dla świata. - wykipiał Derek, tak jakby był zazdrosny. -Prawdopodobnie będą na mnie wkurzeni gdy zerwiemy, wiec nie martw się o to. Dam ci pięć stów.

\- Tysiąc - mówi Stiles, ponieważ pieprzyć moralność. Rodzina Hale również jest obciążona. Derek sobie poradzi.

Derek piorunuje go spojrzeniem przez parę minut. Jest to specyficzne spojrzenie, przy którym jego nozdrza się rozszerzają, usta ma ściągnięte i ma niewielki tik w lewym oku.

\- Będziesz pięć stów do przodu. - mówi Derek. - Pięć stów po sześciu tygodniach, jeśli uda nam się to ciągnąć.

\- Sześć stów na początek. - mówi Stiles, ponieważ on wie że to jak, osiemdziesiąt procent pewności że nie uda im się tego ciągnąć. - Reszta po naszej przedwczesnej śmierci jako para.

\- Zgoda. - wypluwa Derek.

\- Oh chłopie. - Stiles opiera łokcie na blacie. - To będzie zabawne.

\- Przysięgam, że jeśli mógłbym użyć kogoś innego to bym to zrobił. - wywarczał Derek

\- Albo mógłbyś, po prostu, no wiesz, powiedzieć twojej starszej siostrze że kłamałeś. - wyszczerza zęby Stiles. Nagle, jest podekscytowany. Życie Stilesa było...niespodziewanie nudne, jak na kolesia który spędza czas głównie z wilkołakami. Pewnie, przez pierwsze sześć miesięcy ze Scottem jako wilkołakiem, było trochę... brutalne. Ale po tym jak jego łajdacki Alfa go znalazł, po czym został przegoniony z terytorium Haleów wszystko po prostu... wróciło do normalności.

Cóż, coś bardziej jak nowy lewel normalności został wynaleziony. Jeden w którym Scott i Stiles byli śledzeniu za miastem przez Dereka i jego kumpli.

Więc, to jest ekscytujące. Jest intryga. Jest napiecie. Jest niebezpieczeństwo przyłapania na kłamstwie. Cóż, może to nie jest dla Stilesa żadne niebezpieczeństwo, ale jest to bliżej niebezpieczeństwa w jakim był już od dłuższego czasu.

\- Albo mógłbyś, wiesz, - Derek kpi. - Robić to co ci powiedziałem.

\- Zdrowy związek opiera się na kompromisach, słodziaku. - mówi Stiles, następnie zostaje rozproszony, kiedy drzwi frontowe się otwierają, i starsza para wchodzi do środka. Kurwa, myśli, klienci. Mają dobre wyczucie czasu.

\- Ja- odchrząka Derek, spoglądając na parę podejrzliwie. - Musimy porozmawiać o tym wieczorem.

\- Yeah, w porządku. - mówi Stiles. Derek mieszka w mieszkaniu pod tym który Stiles dzieli ze Scottem. Właściwie, Derek był tym który powiedział im o tym miejscu. Albo, cóż, powiedział Scottowi, ponieważ oni są braćmi (choć Scott niekoniecznie lubi Dereka), i Stiles po prostu do niego dołączył. Ma w zwyczaju to robić. - Mam zajęcia od piątej do siódmej.

\- W takim razie przyjdź o dziewiątej. - odmruknął Derek, a następnie udaje się w stronę drzwi.

\- Do zobaczenia wieczorem, kochanie! - Stiles nazwał go tak głośno ze względu na parę - aktualnie przeglądali antyczne filiżanki - którzy to usłyszeli. - Nie zapomnij zatrzymać się w banku!

Derek obnaża zęby na niego, potem juz go nie ma i Stiles zaczyna się zastanawiać, po pierwsze, co do diabła podkusiło go aby się zgodzić, i po drugie, kto powinien brać winę za wgniecenie w ladzie? Może mógłby powiedzieć Alfowi że parę nastolatków tutaj wpadło, albo coś innego.

Alf to kupi, dlatego że Alf jest miłym gościem.

_______________________________________________________________

Derek nienawidzi niespodzianek.

Nienawidzi ich. Brzydzi się nimi. Czuję jakby świat mógłby być lepszym miejscem, jeśli ludzie po prostu kompletnie przestaliby robić niespodzianki innym ludziom.

To dlatego, że Laura zadzwoniła do niego dzisiejszego ranka i, niespodzianka, powiedziała mu aby odebrał ją z lotniska w następny poniedziałek dlatego jego dzień stał się gówniany. Derek opiera się na samodyscyplinie i technice oddechów jeśli chodzi o kontakt z jego starszą siostrą.

Również na dystansie.

I widocznie na kłamstwach.

Ale teraz Laura ma zamiar przylecieć z San Francisco i Derek stwierdza że jest popieprzony.

Derek jest popieprzony, ponieważ dwa miesiące temu, miał z Laurą wyczerpujący wykład od niej że związki, nie są straszne, że wszyscy ludzie nie są tacy jak Kate, że posiadanie jedno nocnych przygód nie jest dobrym planem na przyszłość, że jeśli nie przestanie się obwiniać to skończy jako stary wilkołak z problemami jelit. Tak więc, w przypływie idiotyzmu, przerwał jej i powiedział, że w rzeczywistości się z kimś spotyka, a potem nie chciał powiedzieć nic więcej.

Wszystko szło świetnie - on i jego tajemnicza druga połówka szli powoli; na ostatniej randce w zeszły weekend poszli na film, poszli na spacer miesiąc temu i mówili o książkach które czytali w kawiarni, i tysiące innych scenariuszy które im stworzył brzmiały idealnie o nich jako parze - do dzisiaj. Do dzisiejszego ranka. Kiedy Laura zadzwoniła, i Derek zdał sobie sprawę w jakiej głębokiej jest dziurze, którą sam sobie wykopał.

Jedyną mądrą rzeczą jaką Derek zrobił, w ciągu tych dwóch miesięcy, było nie powiedzenie Laurze nic więcej. Jak, na przykład, imię jego drugiej połówki. Czy nawet powiedzenie że jego połówka jest mężczyzną, czy kobietą.

Co sprowadza go do tego, dlaczego on wciąż jest pojebany. Ponieważ może i zażegnał jedną katastrofę, ale jest pewien że właśnie ma teraz inną.

Tą katastrofą jest Stiles Stylinski, przysłowiowy kolec w jego boku od pieprzonych siedmiu lat.

\- Zatrzymaj się w banku. - Derek nie może nic na to poradzić, gdy nagle zaczyna go naśladować. Łapie za długopis i zaczyna wpatrywać się z ekran laptopa. Na ekranie, jego teza zaczyna gapić się na niego. Przedrzeźniając go. Szydząc z niego.

Ponieważ, widocznie, nie jest nawet bezpieczny w swoim własnym mieszkaniu.

Szlag, Derek jest dwudziesto-siedmio letnim wilkołakiem. Może okłamać swoją siostrę jeśli chce. A jeśli jego kłamstwo polega na tym. że musi zatrudnić denerwującego dzieciaka, który mieszka nad nim? To jego sprawa.

Przynajmniej do następnego miesiąca.

Jeśli byłby ktoś inny kto mógłby mu pomóc, Derek nigdy nie zapytałby o to Stilesa. Ten dzieciak to kutas. On lubi gdy inni ludzie czują obok niego dyskomfort.

Ale nie było nikogo innego. To dlatego że Stiles jest singlem, i wie o wilkołakach i z jakiegoś powodu reszta watahy Halea jest zauroczona tym dzieciakiem.

To jest głupie. Oni są głupi. I Stiles to idiota.

I Derek zdaje sobie teraz sprawę, że brzmi jak dziesięcioletni chłopiec, zamiast jak dwudziesto-siedmio letni wilkołak, który jest zaledwie kilka miesięcy od zakończenia jego pracy doktorskiej z historii.

Spojrzał na swojego laptopa, zastanawiając się czy powinien po prostu zadzwonić. Jest ósma trzydzieści i Stiles wkrótce powinien być. Napisał stronę, która jest czymś więcej niż wczoraj.

Derek warknął w frustracji, pozwolił pazurom rosnąć aby użyć ich do zadania sobie niewielkiego bólu jako rozrywkę do rozproszenia. Kiedy to nie działa, wstaje z kanapy i zaczyna stąpać.

Nie musiał tego robić. Ma zajęcia na które się uczy, papiery do poprawienia, jego własną tezę do napisania. Ma życie, wbrew temu co myśli cała jego rodzina.

Kate uwiodła go, aby mogła zabić całą jego rodzinę. Właściwie, biorąc pod uwagę to, co mogło się zdarzyć, Derek myśli że dorósł do tego aby być normalnym. Dopiero późną nocą pozwala sobie myśleć co mogłoby się stać, gdyby Kate rzeczywiście by się udało, jeśli podpaliłaby dom Haleów ze wszystkimi w środku. Z jego rodzicami w środku, z jego wujkami, z jego ciotkami, z jego młodszą siostrą.

Derek wie że Laura chce aby był szczęśliwy. Ona kojarzy bycie w związku ze szczęściem ale... Derek tego nie chce.

Stiles nie był taki zły; myśli szybko, jest dziwnie spostrzegawczy. Laura go lubi, więc może będzie zaskoczona że jego chłopakiem jest Stiles, więc może nie będzie zwracać zbyt dużo uwagi na nich. Może ich nie wyczuje, jeśli nie będzie zwracać zbyt dużą uwagę na ich uderzenia serca...są inne przerażające scenariusze o których Derek nie chce myśleć.

Kiedy jego telefon dzwoni, Derek wciąż stąpa.

\- Co - odpowiada, kiedy widzi że to Stiles, - nie wycofasz się, albo przysięgam, Stiles, ja-

\- Uspokój się, dupku. - mówi wesoło Stiles. Skurwiel. - Jestem na górze. Chcesz abym coś ze sobą przyniósł?

Derek mruga, chwyta telefon trochę mocniej. - Ubrania. - wyrzuca. - Rzeczy toaletowe? Rzeczy które pachną jak ty.

\- Yeah, w porządku. - Stiles zareagował na ostanie słowo wzdychnięciem. - Ale będę potrzebował jeszcze trochę czasu na jedzenie. Jeszcze nic nie jadłem.

\- Ty- wzdycha Derek. - Yeah, w porządku, Po prostu, zjedz tutaj. Musimy porozmawiać o...umowie.

\- Yeah, świetnie, brzmi dobrze.- mówi Stiles, a następnie się rozłącza.

Jeśli się skoncentruje, Derek może usłyszeć jak Stiles porusza się na górze, szura bosymi stopami po drewnianej podłodze, od czasu do czasu słychać huk, kiedy na coś wpada oraz słychać przytłumione odgłosy Scotta mówiącego jak pomógł dziś dopasować protezy nóg krowie.

Derek się rozejrzał i zdał sobie sprawę że jego mieszkanie to bałagan, później uświadamia sobie, że ma to w dupie i siada przy barze i gapi się (raczej piorunuje spojrzeniem) na ekran swojego laptopa. Używa dziesięciu minut, kiedy czeka na pukanie Stilesa, aby odpowiedzieć na e-maile swoich uczniów.

\- Przyniosłem nachosy. - Stiles trzymie torbę w górze kiedy Derek otwiera drzwi - i dip*. Również brudne ubrania.

Derek może zrozumieć nachosy i dip ale... - Czy brudne ubrania to metafora?

\- Nie. - Stiles przepycha się obok niego, a worek wlecze się za nim po podłodze. Derek wącha i marszczy nos na zapach. - Muszę zrobić pranie. Pomyślałem że to pomoże jeśli użyję twojego proszku do prania.

\- To...to jest...yeah. - mówi Derek, pod dziwnym wrażeniem. Zamyka drzwi kiedy Stiles kładzie nachosy i dip na bar, podchodzi tam, kiedy Stiles ciągnie tkaniny w torbie do półki i otwiera ją bo zawiera ona pralkę i suszarkę.

\- W porządku, wilczy mężczyzno. - zaczyna Stiles, regulując pokrętła. - Detale. Mam zamiar iść do łóżka przed północą, ponieważ czuję się jak gówno, więc to musi być szybkie i sprośne.

\- Jak zamieniasz wszystko w insynuację? - Derek pamięta, dlaczego zazwyczaj nie mówi bezpośrednio do Stilesa. Cóż, jeden z tych powodów. To jak... to jak wchodzenie do labiryntu który nieustannie się zmienia. Nigdy nie wie jak sobie z nim radzić.

To frustrujące.

\- Co masz na myśli że insynu- Stiles ucichł, uśmiechając się szeroko. - Hah, nie zdawałem sobie sprawy. Dobra robota, przyjacielu.

\- Nie jestem twoim przyjacielem. - Derek otwiera paczkę chipsów, chwyta garść i zaczyna jeść.

\- Myślę że trochę musimy być przyjaciółmi do tej roboty. - mówi Stiles, podnosząc głos na dźwięk napełniania pralki, bierze ubrania i upuszcza je tam. - Zrobiłem na lekcjach listę o- Stiles przestaje mówić, rozgląda się i marszczy nos. - Szlag, nie zabrałem laptopa.

\- Nie ważne. - mówi Derek mając usta zapchane nachosami. - Ona będzie tutaj w poniedziałek. Mamy tydzień aby się przygotować.

-Yeah, ale koleś.- Stiles zatrzaskuje pralkę, i dźwięk jest wystarczająco głośny aby Derek się wzdrygnął. - Mamy daty do zapamiętania, żarty do nadrobienia, zapoznanie się z preferencjami filmowymi, argumenty aby ucieleśnić...

\- Myślałem że nie chcesz tego robić.- przerywa Derek, otwierając dip. Ostry cheedar. Z tym może pracować. - Wydajesz się być podekscytowany.

\- Za moje starania jest mi płacone. --Stiles kopie torbę podróżną po drodze i podchodzi.-- To jest w pewnym sensie zabawne.

Derek piorunuje go spojrzeniem. - Cieszę się że mój ból przynosi ci rozrywkę, Stiles, naprawdę.

\- Oh daj spokój, Derek. - Stiles uderza go w ramię. Czasami Derek uważa, że Stiles zapomina że Derek to wilkołak i mógłby, jeśli by chciał, rozerwać go na strzępy. A może nigdy nie zapomina. Może on jest pieprzonym dziwakiem. - To jest jak układ z Harlequin*, romantycznej noweli. Wszystko czego potrzebujesz to być playboyem który ma miliony i jest dobroczyńcą, a ja będę twoją dziewicą która ciężko pracuje jako asystentka. - Stiles przestał mówić, zastanawiając się nad czymś. - Z okularami. I wielkimi cyckami.

\- Masz rację. - mówi Derek, przytakując.

\- Mam? - Stiles wygląda na zaskoczonego.

\- Yeah. - odpowiada. - Powinienem zapytać Scotta.

\- Chce moich pieniędzy, skurwielu. - Stiles wskazuje na niego, mrużąc oczy. - Zamierzamy być najbardziej uroczą pieprzoną parą jaką Laura kiedykolwiek widziała. Będziesz pachniał tak bardzo jak ja, to nawet nie jest śmieszne.

Derek... Derek nie wie co powiedzieć. Jeśli ma być szczery, to jest trochę przerażony.

\- Nie musimy rozmawiać o tym wszystkim dzisiaj. - mówi Derek po kawałku, niemal bezmyślnie chwytając chipsy, wraz ze Stilesem i wpycha je sobie do ust. - Po prostu...muszę zrozumieć co to oznacza.

\- W porządku, ale napisałem kontrakt zanim ona tu dotrze, tylko ci mówię.

\- To głupie.- mówi Derek.

\- To konieczne. - przemawia Stiles - I ty jesteś głupi.

Derek szydzi, i pozwala aby jego kły się wyostrzyły, tak aby Stiles mógł je zobaczyć. To irytuje go trochę bardziej, niż przypuszczał że będzie, kiedy Stiles po prostu przewraca oczyma.

\- Oh nie. - mówi monotonnie Stiles. - Wilk ma zamiar mnie zjeść. Co zrobić? Proszę, ktokolwiek, uratuj mnie.

\- Jesteś pieprzonym idiotom. - Derek przestaje warczeć.

\- Więc trzeba przekonać twoją rodzinę, że nie jesteś, w rzeczywistości, odludkiem który zamknął się w sobie z powodów wyrzutów sumienie i ma problemy z zaufaniem.- mówi Stiles, i ta jego pieprzona spostrzegawczość, która przeraża Dereka - wypierdalaj. 

\- Pieprz się. - odburknął Derek.

\- Nie wiem. - mówi Stiles. - Nie wiem czy jesteśmy już na tym etapie związku.

\- Boże, do cholery. - Derek żałuje swojej decyzji. Żałuje jej tak bardzo. Ale nie może... nie może się wycofać. Ponieważ jak Stiles jest wkurzający i niemiłosierny, twarz Laura gdyby powiedział jej prawdę... byłaby gorsza.

Więc, musi to zrobić. Musi to zrobić.

________________________________________________

Stiles nie miał tak wiele rozrywki od miesięcy. Nie miał od tego gdy Allison wyjechała do Peace Corps* i Scott został na kanapie przez tydzień, jedząc lody i oglądając komedie romantyczne (w porządku, może i robił także inne rzeczy, ale Stiles woli to pamiętać). On doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę z cierpienia Dereka. Doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę że jest szóstkowym* dupkiem.

Ale, okey, Stiles i Derek mają historie. Długą historię, właściwie zadziorów handlowych i uderzanie w słabe swoje słabości, a potem unikanie siebie przez tydzień. Tak naprawdę Stiles robi to co Derek mógłby robić, gdyby ich role były odwrócone.

\- Okey, okey. --Stiles bierze chipsa-- Mogę robić notatki na twoim laptopie?

\- Nie. - Derek przeciera oczy palcami na których ma okruchy chipsów i serowego dipu. -Ja będę robił.

Stiles wzrusza, liżąc ser z palców, kiedy Derek sytuuje się naprzeciw niego przy barze.

-Jak idzie praca? - pyta, głównie ze względu na to że sytuacja między nimi staje się...napięta.

\- Dobrze. - odpowiada. Ahh, więc może teraz jest bardziej napięta.

\- W porządku. - mówi Stiles, obserwuje przez chwilę Dereka który coś robi, potem marszczy brwi, później klika parę razy.

Obiektywnie patrząc, Stiles wie że Derek jest niesamowity. Ma zupełnie trwały cień godziny piątej*, wyostrzone kości policzkowe i oczy na które prawdopodobnie jego uczniowie zapadają się pod ziemię, albo miękną im kolana. Stiles wie to wszystko, ale niby o tym zapomina, zazwyczaj ponieważ zna Dereka zbyt dobrze, pomimo starań aby trzymać się od niego z daleka. Wie że za tymi intensywnymi brwiami znajduję się dzieciak, irytujący, młodszy braciszek który woli skłamać siostrę niż po prostu się wycofać. Również jest wilkołakiem. Który lubi świecić oczami i zębami i straszyć ludzi pazurami. Cóż, zwykle tylko Stilesa, ponieważ tylko Stiles jest człowiekiem który o nich wie.

\- Co? - piorunuje go spojrzeniem Derek po paru minutach ciszy.

\- Jesteś wilkołakiem. - mówi Stiles. - musisz mi powiedzieć co zrobić aby przekonać twoją siostrę, również wilkołaka, że jesteśmy w sobie szaleńczo zakochani.

\- Musimy pachnieć sobą. - mówi dosadnie Derek.

\- I jak mamy zamiar to zrobić? - pyta Stiles. - Powiedziałeś ubrania przez telefon? Robię tutaj moje pranie. Mogę przynieść więcej rzeczy, tak sądze?

\- Musimy się dotykać. - pomrukuje Derek, po chwili gdy patrzy na niego jakby ktoś kopnął go w jaja. - Jeśli to nie wystarczy...

\- Nie możemy po prostu wymienić się ubraniami? - pyta Stiles.

\- To też powinniśmy zrobić. - mówi Derek, ale patrzy na Stilesa klatkę piersiową nie będąc pewnym czy cokolwiek Stilesa będzie na niego pasować,. - Jeśli to nie wystarczy musimy...pocierać się o siebie.

\- Pieprz się. - mówi Stiles, nagle czuję złość ponieważ... właściwie nie wie dlaczego.

\- Nie, nie... - pomrukuje Derek, patrząc na niego sfrustrowany. - Mam na myśli...siedzenie razem. Po prostu... musimy pachnieć sobą.

\- W porządku. - mówi wolno Stiles. - Więc kiedy zaczynamy?

\- Tak szybko jak to możliwe. - mówi Derek krzywiąc się. - Ona będzie tutaj za tydzień.

'- Więc, robisz to ponieważ, - zaczyna Stiles. - Laura uważa że gryzie cię... ta rzecz z Kate, prawda?

\- Tak. - odpowiada Derek zaciskając szczękę.

Stiles może być zaniepokojony o więcej szczegółów, ale jest pewien o co chodzi. Haleowie, z tą całą ich puszystością, są zaskakująco przewidywalni jeśli chodzi o problemy które mają ze sobą.

Laura, jest strasznie natrętną, starszą siostrą która chce, aby Derek był szczęśliwy. I myśli tak ponieważ ona jest w związku (Stiles jej nie poznał, ale osądza ją po zdjęciach na Facebooku, on jest typem człowieka który podnosi swoje kurczaki i idzie szukać grzybów (co? -tł.)) i jest szczęśliwa. Derek mógłby być szczęśliwy z tego samego powodu. Derek w międzyczasie jest uparcie zamyślony, ma wstręt do siebie że jest dupkiem i chce aby Laura a) się od niego odczepiła, i b) myśli że nie zawala kiedy tak naprawdę to robi.

\- W porządku. - mówi Stiles. Kiedy rozmyślał, twarz Dereka stała się bardziej ściągnięta, to ten punkt w którym Stiles zastanawia się czy mógłby po prostu...rozpaść się w sobie. To byłoby makabryczne. I niesamowite. Również straszne. - Więc pójdę po parę moich rzeczy, wrócę i możemy porozmawiać o tym jak zaczęliśmy się spotykać.

\- Co? - pyta Derek.

\- Uh, znamy się od siedmiu lat? - mówi Stiles. Dla gościa który był tak zdesperowany, aby zatrudnić Stilesa, Derek jest rodzajem kogoś kto nie ma pojęcia co się dzieje o tym jak gówniane to będzie. - To jest scenariusz w stylu od przyjaciół do chłopaków. Albo, cóż, znajomych. Wiesz co jest kluczowym punktem? Jednego dnia zobaczyłeś mnie wychodzącego spod prysznica i chciałeś mnie dotknąć, czy coś? Albo na odwrót, nieważne.

\- Huh. - mówi Derek.

\- A tak w ogóle to powiedziałem Scottowi. - Stiles potrząsa torbą aby sprawdzić czy są w niej jeszcze jakieś chipsy. Kiedy widzi jednego, łapie za niego i chowa go w ustach zanim Derek może go wziąć.

\- Wyobrażam sobie. - Derek patrzy na coś na jego laptopie. - Więc, notatki.

\- Chcesz zrobić to teraz? Czy chcesz dostać moje rzeczy?

\- Dobra skończmy to już. - mówi Derek. - Mam jutro wcześnie zajęcia.

\- Oh, wow. - Stiles przewraca oczami. - Biedny Derek.

\- Tak biedny Derek. - warczy Derek. - Derek tego teraz nie potrzebuje.

\- Derek powinien przestać mówić o sobie w trzeciej osobie. - mówi Stiles.

\- Zaczęliśmy się umawiać, - warczy Derek a jego oczy święcą się na niebiesko. Byłoby to nieco zastraszające, gdyby Stiles nie wiedział że robi to celowo -dwa i pół miesiąca temu.

\- Dobra. - mówi Stiles.

\- Myślę że powiedziałem jej coś o... kawiarni. - mruczy pod nosem Derek. - Poznaliśmy się w kawiarni.

\- Nie poznaliśmy się w kawiarni. - zwraca uwagę Stiles.

\- Yeah, cóż, nie wiedziałem że to się wydarzy kiedy to mówiłem.- warczy Derek. Wygląda... Derek wygląda na wkurzonego i zawstydzonego i trochę wypompowanego i Stiles tylko przez kilka sekund pozwala sobie czuć się źle, zanim odpowiada.

\- Zobaczyłeś mnie na randce w kawiarni-

-Stiles, przysięgam-

-i zdałeś sobie sprawę że czujesz coś do mnie. - Stiles kontynuuje - Przegoniłeś ode mnie kolesia z twoją wilczą rutyną, i zdeklarowałeś swoje intencje.

\- Nienawidzę cię, wiesz to, prawda?

\- W porządku. - Stiles spojrzał w górę na sufit, myśląc. - Zobaczyłeś mnie w kawiarni z gościem który wygląda tak jak ty, skórzana kurtka i to wszystko, i zdałeś sobie sprawę że coś do mnie czujesz.

\- Dlaczego to zawsze ja jestem tym który musi coś czuć? - Derek wygląda jakby zjadł spleśniały chleb.

\- Ponieważ- westchnął Stiles. - Dobra. Zobaczyłem cię na randce w kawiarni z kimś kto wygląda tak jak ja-

\- Nie poszedłbym na randkę z kimś wyglądającym jak ty. - mówi Derek. - To nie ma w ogóle sensu.

\- W porządku, zobaczyłem cię w kawiarni z jednym z twoich uczniów, pomyślałem że to randka i byłem zazdrosny.- Stiles uważa że jego pomysły są całkiem dobre, prawda? Nie wie dlaczego Derek wciaż patrzy na niego jakby był orzechem. On nie jest orzechem.

\- Laura wie co to bzdury. - mówi Derek po chwili.

\- O mój Boże. - ręce Stlesa biegną po włosach, uderza głową o blat parę razy. - Wiesz robię to bo jestem miłosierny-

\- Robisz to dla tysiąca dolarów. - przerywa Derek.

\- W porządku-oh! - Stiles uderza w blat dłonią. - Skłamaliśmy!

\- Ja nie...

\- Nie chcieliśmy powiedzieć twojej rodzinie ponieważ to ja, prawda? - To jest to. - Więc skłamałeś i powiedziałeś że spotkałeś kogoś w kawiarni, ale tak na prawdę to my po prostu... Nie wiem, to znaczyło dla nas cos więcej. Rzecz z prysznicem. Lubię ten pomysł.

Stiles widzi że Derek stara sie znaleźć w tym coś złego. -...bez rzeczy z prysznicem - w końcu mówi. - Co z randkami?

\- Wybieraj, koleś. - mówi Stiles. - Słuchaj. Idę na górę po więcej moich rzeczy.

\- Okej, - mówi Derek.

Stiles prycha kiedy wychodzi, zostawiając otwarte drzwi, tak aby nie musiał potem znowu pukać.

Kiedy dociera do mieszkania, Scott siedzi na kanapie i rozmawia z Allison na Skype. Co jest... jest prawie pewien że robią to codziennie.

\- Stiles! - wita się Scott. - To było szybkie. Myślałem że zajmie ci to przynajmniej kilka godzin.

\- Zapomniałem komputera. Pobędę tam dzisiaj, ponieważ podobno- Stiles znieruchomiał, spoglądając w dół na komputer Scotta. - Powiedziałeś Allison?

\- W tym że pomagasz Derekowi? - skłamał Scott. - Yeah, a nie powinienem?

Stiles kocha Scotta, ponieważ tak bardzo jak kocha Allison, wie że o tym mały...układzie powinno wiedzieć jak najmniej osób.

\- Spoko, koleś. - Stiles pochyla się nad komputerem Scotta, patrząc na Allison. - Wyglądasz na opaloną, Allison.

\- Prawda?! - odpowiada. Stiles może powiedzieć że jest ona szczęśliwa. Co jest dobre, ponieważ Allison odmówiła w podążaniu za, ah, rodzinnym biznesem - miało to trochę przykrych sytuacji gdy byli w liceum. - Jak życie Stiles?

\- W porządku. - Stiles spogląda w górę na Scotta. - Pisanie na papierze zachowań dewiacyjnych w łazienkach publicznych, jeśli chcesz-

\- Nie, Stiles, nie chce. - mówi Allison śmiejąc się.

\- Okej, okej. - Stiles podnosi się. - Do zobaczenia jutro, prawdopodobnie.

Kończy z workiem pełnym butelek szamponu, nieuszkodzonych mydeł i z jego szczoteczką i z większą ilością (brudnych) ubrań, ponieważ jeśli zamierza zostać na noc, zrobi pranie kosztem Dereka. Żegna się ze Scottem, a następnie przenosi wszystko na dół.

Derek wciąż jest przy barze, wpisując coś i wygląda na skoncentrowanego, więc Stiles wyciąga uprane już ubrania z pralki i przekłada do suszarki, a następnie wkłada brudne ubrania do pralki.

Ahh, pranie. Stiles nie cierpi prania.

\- Powinieneś spać w jednej z moich koszulek. - mówi Derek, kiedy Stiles zamyka pralkę.

\- Nie możemy zacząć tego...później? - Stiles unosi nos do góry. Wie że niektóre rzeczy są ważne kiedy jesteś w związku z wilkołakiem. Scott mu to wyjaśniał jakiś czas temu.

Te rzeczy z mieszkaniem zapachów...to musi być duża sprawa. Przynajmniej dla Scotta. To brzmi trochę przerażająco, jeśli ma być szczery.

\- To musi wyglądać jakbyśmy robili...to, - odchrząknął Derek, - już od jakiegoś czasu.

To... - ma to sens. - mówi Stiles.

\- Wiem - mówi Derek - Wysłałem ci list co mówiłem Laurze.

\- Zapamiętałeś? - Stiles jest pod wrażeniem.

\- Trochę. - mówi Derek

___________________________________________________________

Dziś jest jeden z tych dni, w których Derek życzyłby sobie aby się upić. Po prostu... upić swoje smutki i frustracje. Nie chce rozmyślać, chce się upić. Nawet nie myśli o tym że mógłby się upić gdyby faktycznie był człowiekiem.

Ma nad sobą za dużą kontrolę. Jest przerażany gdy myśli o tym co mogłiby się stać gdyby faktycznie się upił. Pewnie mówiłby jakieś dziwne rzeczy. Albo mógłby kogoś zaatakować. Albo po prostu zwinąć się w stercie wstydu, zażenowania i poczucia winy i zacząłby płakać.

Więc, yeah, może nie upiłby się, ale jeśli znalazłby sposób - jakiś sposób - aby wszystko wydawałoby się...lepsze chociaż trochę. Nie dlatego że rzeczy nie są dobre, to po prostu to że Derek nienawidzi niespodzianek, a mimo to że minęło dopiero dwanaście godzin od tego niesamowitego zaskoczenia, Derek wciąż jest w szoku.

\- Powiedziałeś jej że poszliśmy do zoo? - pyta Stiles. Stiles jedzie na każdą pojedynczą rzecz z listy.

\- Tak. - odpowiada Derek. Zamyka swojego laptopa i rozgląda się. Torba po chipsach sprzed godziny wciąż jest na ladzie tak samo jak dip. Korytarz to bałagan, pralka i suszarka doprowadzają go do szału i Stiles mamrocze coś pod nosem. - Idę wziąć prysznic.

\- W prządku. - mówi Stiles. - Oh chłopie, powiedziałeś jej że się całowaliśmy? Do czego ta pieprzona konwersacja zmierza?

\- Konwersacje z Laurą tak wyglądają. - Derek przechodzi obok kanapy, potem myśli, pieprzyć to i wraca. Łapie za laptopa Stilesa jedną ręką, drugą spycha Stilesa z kanapy i kiedy Stiles piszczy, a jego twarz zmienia się z tej humorystycznej wersji, na tą co zderza się z podłogą, Derek nareszcie, nareszcie czuję się trochę lepiej. - Ona po prostu prześladuje mnie zanim jej czegoś nie powiem co ją uciszy.

\- To było niepotrzebne. - mówi Stiles. Nie podnosi się z podłogi, Derek pochyla się, aby zobaczyć że Stiles gapi się w sufit jak sowa.

\- To było konieczne. - mówi Derek, kładąc laptopa Stiles na poduszki kanapy i udaje się do łazienki.

Yeah, czuje się lepiej.

Zawsze było coś uspokajającego w ostatnim słowie Stilesa. To chyba poczucie niższości Dereka kiedy wchodzi w grę, bo ten facet rozwściecza go. Przez ostatnie siedem lat, zawsze tam był z sarkastycznym komentarzem lub pieprzonym żartem wykonanym na koszt Dereka jakby był młodszy.

Ciśnienie wody jest gówniane kiedy Derek bierze prysznic, ponieważ pralka jest włączona a hydraulika budynku jest praktycznie starożytna, ale on o to nie dba.

Mieszkanie zaczęło pachnieć, nieco, jak Stiles. Jak... jak... jak kurwa, jak pachniał Stiles? Myje ciało używając kosmetyków łazienkowych a pachnie jak werbena cytrynowa i zielona herbata. Ale Stiles? Derek tak naprawdę nie zwracał uwagi na to, jak Stiles pachnie.

Kiedy skończył brać prysznic, ubrał się w bokserki i stary t-shirt, a teraz pochyla się nad sofą wąchając Stilesa (który nadal jest na podłodze...nie jest to zaskakujące), dopóki nie zdaje sobie sprawy co to jest.

\- Korzennik lekarski. - mówi Derek i może jest trochę zbyt dumny z siebie, kiedy widzi zdezorientowanie na twarzy Stilesa. - Kawa. Cukier? Jęczmień.

\- Koleś, co do cholery. - pyta.

\- Jak pachniesz. - mówi Derek. - Korzennik lekarski i cukier."

\- Co do cholery, koleś. - mówi Stiles otwierając szeroko oczy. - To...w pewnym rodzaju dziwne.

\- Stiles. - mówi wolno Derek. - Cała ta sprawa jest konieczna, ponieważ Laura będzie nas sprawdzać. Ona zamierza... ona zamierza wąchać rzeczy, ponieważ to wścibska dupa, i zamierza nas obserwować i słuchać naszych bić serc i... i to ssie.

\- Oh. - mówi Stiles. - Szlag, masz rację. Po prostu... nie musisz ogłaszać swojego spostrzeżenia na świat, koleś. Scott nigdy tego nie robi.

Kurwa Scott, Derek myśli o nim z jakiegoś powodu. Uśmiecha się. - Dlaczego? Czujesz się niekomfortowo?

\- To nie sprawia że czujesz się niekomfortowo?! - mówi kiedy podnosi się z podłogi.

-Nie. - powiadamia prawdziwie Derek. Było niekomfortowo kiedy mieszkał w domu; kiedy nie mógł nawet myśleć o spuszczaniu się bez Laury czy Petera albo Boże, czasami mamy i taty, węszących w powietrzu, ale teraz już tak nie jest.

\- Czy ja powiedziałem że jesteś dupkiem i zamierzam to wykorzystywać do szantażowania cię przez długi, długi czas? - pyta Stiles.

Derek wybiera ignorowanie tego, jak na razie. - Śpisz dziś na kanapie. Dam ci pościel.

\- Oh, taki miły. - mówi Stiles.

\- Czekaj, więc. - woła Stiles, kiedy Derek otwiera lnianą szafę. - Gdy to zrobię kanapa będzie pachniała jak ja, prawda? Co się stanie gdy ona tutaj będzie?

\- Co masz na myśli? - Derek chwyta kilka koców, zerka na suszarkę kiedy dzwoni, a następnie wraca się i rzuca koce na Stilesa.

\- Uh, nie powinniśmy zrobić tak aby łóżka pachniało jak ja? - pyta Stiles, kładąc koce na kanapie obok niego.

Derek... szlag, Derek o tym nie pomyślał. Jego łóżko jest... jego. To nie jest żadne terytorium - okey, jest, pieprzyć to. Derek lubi swoje łóżko, ponieważ nie pachnie, nie pachnie jak nikt inny.

\- Ja, uh... - mówi. - Szlag.

\- To będzie ssać prawda? - wzdycha Stiles w drodze do suszarki.

\- Yeah. - mówi Derek. - to będzie ssać.

_________________________________

*Alf Antiques - sklep z antykami

*chodzi o sos do nachosów

Harlequin - wydawnictwo książkowe z siedzibą w Toronto w Kanadzie, specjalizujące się w publikacji serii romansów przeznaczonych dla kobiet.

Peace Corps* - federalna agencja amerykańska z siedzibą w Waszyngtonie.

*szóstkowym dupkiem - nie chodziło o to że ma same szóstki, tylko o to że jest aż tak dużym dupkiem (pewnie zrozumieliście ale wolałam to wyjaśnić)

ma zupełnie trwały cień godziny piątej - nie mam pojęcie o co chodziło, w org. He's got the whole permanent five o'clock shadow (może mi ktoś pomoże to poprawię?)


End file.
